


Mi hogar está contigo

by Vismur



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternative World, Crack, Humor, M/M, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vismur/pseuds/Vismur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama había vivido en Miyagi casi toda su vida, le gusta jugar voleibol y practicar, también tenía amigos, y alguien especial, lástima que tenía que decir adiós para volver a su lugar de origen, y  no podía venir de visita en tren como la mayoría de la gente pensaría.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PARTE I

 

Si le hubieras preguntado a Tobio, ¿Cuánto tiempo pensaba quedarse en Miyagi?, él hubiera respondido que toda su vida posiblemente, él estaba acostumbrado al ejercicio matutino, al sol radiante, las prácticas de voleibol, a sus compañeros de equipo molestos, y, a su enamoramiento y mejor amigo, Shoyo Hinata, era una experiencia mucho mejor que la ofrecida en Kitagawa Daiichi, que le había hecho crecer al final, pero que no deseaba repetir nunca.

 

Por supuesto, en la vida real, a veces las cosas no funcionan como uno quiere, y su madre, pocos días después de ganar el Campeonato Nacional, fue muy clara:

 

Regresaban a casa.

 

Sinceramente, Tobio ni se acordaba de su lugar de origen, tenía pequeños recuerdos fugaces y torpes, dado que solo vivió ahí tres años, no le tomo importancia, y ahora, era tiempo de regresar. Sin embargo, él comprendía a su madre, sabía que a diferencia de él, que estaba atado a este lugar, ella deseaba regresar a casa, a su casa, al lado de su padre, que no había visto hace años, ella vivió sabiendo que era posible que nunca regresaría, pero la noticia de que era seguro volver los había tomado por sorpresa, su madre lloró de felicidad al saber que podía volver.

 

Así que estaban regresando a casa en dos meses, que era lo que se necesitaba para preparar todo lo necesario, y con la gran sonrisa ilusionada de su madre, Tobio no fue capaz de decirle lo que sentía.

 

Él no quería volver. Pero su madre era feliz, su padre, aunque no le había visto, seguramente esperaba con ansias su regreso, y si tenían otros familiares vivos, ellos también esperaban su regreso. Se suponía que tenía que ser feliz, pero no lo era. 

 

Así que empezó a planificar lo que tenía que hacer, no podían desaparecer de la nada, porque generaría preguntas, aunque era posible que nunca encontraran la respuesta, aun así, él tendría que hacer las cosas convincentes, para que no se preocuparan por él, al menos durante los primeros meses, notarán su ausencia al pasar el tiempo, y buscaran respuestas, que seguramente no encontrarán.

 

Su madre estuvo de acuerdo, el primer paso fue notificar el cambio de preparatoria, revelar que se mudarían pronto al director y encargado de la clase de Kageyama.

 

Su segundo paso, era revelárselo a su todavía capitán, Daichi, que aún no había pasado su estandarte.

 

Y él sabía que eso iba a ser muy duro, tenía dos meses para despedirse, pero ni siquiera sabía cómo, especialmente de Hinata...

 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Shoyo Hinata, estaba seguro de dos cosas, uno; ser el campeón nacional era genial, dos; Kageyama estaba raro, no el normal raro, sino raro, raro, un raro extraño que nunca había visto, parecía deprimente y no miedo, como normalmente uno podía relacionar a Kageyama. Se lo menciono a Suga una vez, y él pareció reflexionar sobre ello.

 

Kageyama no parecía “Woo” sino “Buu”, era tan extraño, incluso Tsukishima lo noto, lo cual acrecentó, el desconcierto de Hinata.

 

Su último entrenamiento, había ese algo extraño, algo incómodo estaba alrededor, pero no sabía qué.

 

\- Bien, el entrenamiento terminó, recojan y limpien el gimnasio – dijo su capitán.

 

\- Capitán, ¿puedo hablar con usted? – preguntó Kageyama, parecía cohibido por extraña razón.

 

\- Por supuesto – Daichi camino alejándose de todos para escuchar a Kageyama, Hinata estaba bastante curioso, dando miradas consecutivas a la dirección de los pelinegros, y percatándose de los ligeros cambios en el rostro de su aun capitán.

 

¿Se había lastimado Bakayama?

 

No, era imposible, porque en la práctica él parecía con todas sus habilidades buenas, solo esa atmosfera rara, el pelinaranja frunció el ceño, ¡quería saber!

 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Cuando terminaron de limpiar, Daichi esperaba a todos, con un muy incómodo Kageyama al lado, los demás integrantes del equipo, esperaban ansiosos.

 

\- Bien, tengo algunos anuncios que hacerles – dijo el de tercer año – Ennoshita, serás el capitán de ahora en adelante, los de tercero aun vendremos para apoyarlos, por favor, los demás, apoyen a su capitán – recibió un asentimiento general – y… - miró a Kageyama – Kageyama se mudará en dos meses – el silencio fue en un instante lo único que se oía.

 

\- ¡EH! – Hinata fue el primero que reaccionó.

 

\- Hmn – dijo Tsukishima levantando una ceja, mientras Tsukishima solo quedaba viendo.

 

\- ¿Porqué? – chilló Hinata acercándose a su amigo.

 

\- Mi madre y yo regresaremos a nuestro hogar – dice sintiéndose un poco ansioso – nuestro padre nos espera.

 

El pelinaranja abrió la boca pero no salió nada, tratando de procesar aun la información.

 

\- Ya veo… - dice al fin - ...entonces, tenemos que hacer recuerdos – sonríe brillante – para que no nos extrañes, tenemos mucho que hacer, ¿verdad? – preguntó a los otros compañeros.

 

\- Así es, que clase de sempai sería si no puedo hacer últimos meses  los mejores de tu vida en Karasuno – mencionó Tanaka con una gran sonrisa.

 

\- Tenemos que hacer cosas épicas para recordar, también para Daichi, Suga, Asahi y Kyoko -  gritó emocionado Noya.

 

\- Empecemos el fin de semana – estuvo de acuerdo Hinata.

 

\- Mientras no descuiden las prácticas, todo bien – murmuró el entrenador Ukai.

 

\- … - Kageyama estaba tocado por el gesto, con una tristeza que apenas reflejaba en los ojos.

 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

El primer fin de semana, fue un paseo al bosque y jugar como mocosos entre los árboles, Hinata, Noya y Tanaka eran los que más corrían entre las colinas, atrapando insectos. Yachi era la encargada de las fotos.

 

Kyoko y Suga se encargaban de la comida, Daichi y Ennoshita supervisaban que nadie saliera herido. Narita y Asahi estaban pescando en el río cercano, Kei dormitaba tranquilamente alejado del ruido bajo un árbol, mientras Yamaguchi solo disfrutaba la brisa a su lado.

 

El segundo fin de semana fueron a un centro comercial, esta vez el encargado de las fotos fue Noya, mientras correteaban por los pasillos, obligando a seguridad para prohibirles por un mes la entrada al recinto, y que Daichi y Suga se disculparan con el encargado.

 

El tercer fin de semana, fueron a la playa, esta vez fueron con familia de cada uno, donde se inició un pequeño torneo de voleibol playero de dos personas, los campeones indiscutibles fueron Noya y Asahi, y el segundo lugar fueron Kageyama y Hinata.

 

El cuarto fin de semana, hicieron una barbacoa, el quinto fueron a zoológico, el sexto fue una noche de cine y el séptimo una noche estrellada de campamento.

 

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían pasado las semanas, y solo quedaba, una, la última, fue una fiesta el sábado, que terminó con una guerra de pastel y refresco, ante el enojo de Daichi, quien ofreció su casa.

 

Embarrados y pegajosos, Kageyama y Hinata se dirigieron a casa.

 

\- Eso fue divertido – dijo sonriente Hinata.

 

\- No es divertido estar lleno de pastel – murmuró Kageyama con el ceño fruncido.

 

\- ¿Qué harás mañana? – preguntó el pelinaranja curioso.

 

\- Terminaré de preparar mis cosas para salir a primera hora del lunes, e imprimir algunas fotos – dijo el pelinegro.

 

\- Bien, puedo acompañarte a imprimirlas – mencionó el pelinaranja – y el lunes iremos a despedirte.

 

\- Tienen escuela – mencionó el pelinegro.

 

\- Eso no importa – chilló emocionado.

 

\- Has lo que quieras – refunfuño Kageyama.

 

Al día siguiente, fiel a su palabra estaba esperándolo para ir al centro comercial, e imprimir las fotos que más le gustaban, cuando salieron, también consiguieron un álbum.

 

\- Más te vale visitarnos – dice Hinata tan de repente, perdiendo por un momento su sonrisa, y mirando melancólico.

 

\- ¿Hinata? – preguntó Kageyama un poco confundido.

 

\- De hecho deberías darme tu nueva dirección, no tengo por esperar a que vuelvas, seguramente estarás aterrorizando a las personas y te olvidarás – dice con un puchero.

 

\- Ahora menos te la daré – murmura molesto el pelinegro, evadiendo al pelinaranja.

 

\- Eres tan injusto – chilló a su lado, Kageyama solo sonrió con nostalgia, caminaron un poco, casi llegando a sus casas, el pelinegro se detuvo.

 

\- Me alegro de haberte conocido – dice mirando a su alrededor.

 

\- ¿Eh? – murmura Hinata confundido.

 

\- Nunca cambies – dice acercándose y dándole un beso en la frente, Kageyama rápidamente salió corriendo a su casa completamente sonrojado, dejando a Hinata confundido.

 

\- ¿Pero qué…?

 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

El ansiado lunes había llegado, Hinata no había podido dormir bien, no importa lo duró que lo intento, aún estaba fresco en su memoria las acciones de Kageyama, sonaba tan extraño, como si nunca se volverían a ver…

 

Ah, el bastardo no le dio su nueva dirección.

 

Decidió que no iba a dormir, y que ya casi era la hora de práctica, creyó conveniente atrapar al pelinegro, para preguntar que rayos estaba pensando y su nueva dirección.

 

Cuando llegó a la casa de Kageyama, se dio cuenta que parecía extraña, la luz de la entrada estaba prendida, pero la madre del pelinegro se encargaba de apagarla cuando se iban a dormir. Pensó que era extraño, pero lo dejo pasar, y toco el timbre, pero nadie respondió, volvió a tocar, pero tampoco hubo resultado, extrañado, llamó al celular de Kageyama, sonaba el teléfono, pero nadie contestaba.

 

Repitió el proceso tres veces, pero en este punto estaba seguro que algo había pasado, así que tomando un respiro de valentía, tomo el picaporte de la entrada de la casa, y se dio cuenta que estaba abierto, sin muchas ceremonias entró, y se percató de otras muchas cosas raras.

 

Kageyama había dicho que se iban a mudar, pero ninguno de los muebles había sido preparado para ser movido de la casa, se adentró a la cocina y pasó lo mismo, la mayoría de las cosas estaban en perfecto orden, como si nadie estuviera tratando de mudarse.

 

Intrigado, subió a la habitación de su amigo, a la cual ya había estrado, y se encontró con el mismo panorama, la cama de encontraba perfectamente arreglada, faltaba el balón de voleibol que siempre tenía en la esquina, y la ropa parecía ser menos de la normal, pero es como si Kageyama nunca se hubiera ido.

 

Al acercase más, se dio cuenta que el celular de su amigo se encontraba pacíficamente recostado en la cómoda, al lado de la lámpara, ¿Por qué estaba aquí?

 

¿Qué estaba pasando?

 

Continuara…


	2. Parte II

El tiempo lo cura todo, dice la gente, pero Hinata no estaba de acuerdo con eso, es más, consideraba como blasfemia esa oración, él posiblemente estaba loco pero aun sentía la presencia de Kageyama como si nunca se hubiera ido, o puede que este atrapado psicológicamente en el recuerdo de su amigo, si se le puede llamar así, porque a veces tenia esos sueños que le hacían recordar que sentía más que simple amistad, pero como nunca hubo nada de nada (bueno, hubo un beso, pero estaba seguro que no contaba); o puede ser solo el fantasma del bastardo, después de todo hizo el truco de desaparecer hace 9 meses.

El pelinaranja gruño al recordar eso, tomando con calma el paseo a la escuela en su bicicleta, ahora como un estudiante de segundo año. Cubierto hasta las orejas de su bufanda, aún era otoño, pero faltaba poco para que iniciara el invierno, y era preferible estar bien cubierto que enfermarse y perderse las prácticas y juegos.

Por mucho que Tsukishima dijera que los idiotas no se enfermaban.

Viendo pasar los árboles en su paseo, recordó aquel lunes, donde se encontró con una casa vacía pero con la sensación de que hace poco vivían en ella y que lo iban a hacer a futuro, recordaba su pánico inexplicable al verse ahí mismo solo, era tan extraño. Paso muchas noches intentando razonar que era posible que se hubiesen ido más temprano, ¿pero dejando cosas atrás? ¿Por qué Kageyama dejo su teléfono?

Era un misterio para él. Y un misterio que se volvió la cotilla de la prefectura.  
Por qué una vez que empezaron a notar su ausencia y los extraños sucesos que la acompañan, no hubo como callarlos.

Desde que ninguna escuela recibió el traslado de Kageyama, que la Sra. Kageyama no pidió servicio de flete para la mudanza, o nadie vio ni escucho nada después del domingo. El más grande misterio, es que nadie sabía de donde eran los Kageyamas. Se descubrió después que la casa le pertenecía a un Sr. Tachibana y que tampoco sabía mucho sobre ellos.

La policía ni siquiera se involucró, debido a que no existía ninguna clase de denuncia por desaparición por parte de los familiares.

Prometía que si se encontraba con Kageyama lo golpearía duro, por haberlo preocupado, y luego lo besa…

\- Hinata – dijo alguien llamándolo en la acera, era su actual manager.

\- Yachi – saludo, notando que ya había llegado a la escuela, y andaba un poco perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- Buenas días, llegas temprano para la práctica – dijo sonriente la chica, él se contagió y le regreso la sonrisa.

\- También llegas bastante temprano hoy – respondió el pelinaranja.

\- Tengo que terminar unos asuntos de clases más que nada, pero los veré en el gimnasio, nos vemos en un rato – dijo Yachi.

\- Vale – se dirigió a las bicicletas, en ese momento de soledad, se dio el lujo de parecer avergonzado por el pensamiento que casi completa, estúpido Kageyama y las cosas que le hace pensar.

En ese momento, sintió que algo timbraba en su pantalón, en un momento pensó que era su teléfono, pero lo descarto cuando verifico el suyo, pero estaba totalmente en calma, y luego saco el otro teléfono, el cual contesto, pero fue recibido por la nada, bueno, no exactamente la nada, había una clase de zumbido, pero por más que contestaba y pedía al otro lado una respuesta, nunca le respondieron, excepto el zumbido, que cambiaba a veces de frecuencia.  
Muchos le habían preguntado por qué tenía dos celulares, y siempre respondía con "es interesante" y una sonrisa. Pero la verdad es que uno era el suyo, y el otro era de Kageyama, el cual siempre había hecho eso, el remitente siempre era "Número inexistente", y solía timbrar cada semana o 15 días. Estaba seguro que algunos pensarían que era escalofriante, pero por extraña razón Hinata se sentía reconfortado.

Si, se había quedado con el celular de Kageyama, pero eso no le convertía en un ladrón… ni siquiera si se había llevado algunos otros artículos, y eso tampoco lo convertía en acosador.

Pero era mejor si nadie se enteraba de eso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La práctica de la tarde paso rápidamente, después de la desaparición de Kageyama, se las vieron un poco difícil en encontrar un setter, después de todo Suga-sempai se graduaba poco después. Yamaguchi de dio así mismo la tarea de ser un setter, siendo muy difícil al principio, hasta que encontró su estilo, y logro callar a las escuelas que creían que Karasuno estaba en la ruina.

Aun así, no era tan genial como los toques de Kageyama.

Hoy estaba pensando demasiado en Kageyama, justo cuando estaba por regañarse, el teléfono volvió a timbrar, eso era raro, dos veces en un día, porque era el teléfono de su idiota favorito, contesto, preparado para escuchar el zumbido, grande fue su sorpresa al recibir la línea abierta, era la primera vez que pasaba eso, además, parecía que había alguien al otro lado.

Y luego colgaron.

Eso era extraño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El desconcierto del teléfono no duro mucho, el número seguía siendo inexistente, así que no le prestó atención, y siguió con su vida normal, así que ahora estaba en el parque, tranquilamente mirando las nubes pasar, hoy había sido libre para los integrantes del club de voleibol, y en vez de regresar rápidamente a casa, se detuvo a pasar el tiempo en el pasto, agarrando con interés la bufanda que portaba.

Era bastante tranquilo, pero aún tenía energía para gastar, específicamente en voleibol.

Hinata vio a su alrededor, hasta que su vista se topó con un joven, que parecía practicar saques con la intención de asesinar, ya que en su opinión eran imposibles de parar y con mucha fuerza. Estaba embelesado, y había una sensación de familiaridad en sus movimientos.

En un pase bastante fuerte, que reboto de nuevo al joven, Hinata entro rápidamente

\- ¡Pasala! -grito saltando con entusiasmo, el pelinegro rápidamente le dio un pase, que dio en el blanco perfectamente.

Ambos vitorearon el éxito, y se volvieron a sonreírse mutuamente, y luego todo paro.

El joven miro unos momentos, estupefacto.

Hinata no estaba mejor.

Y luego se rompió cuando el joven se movió asustado.

\- Kageyama, ¿Dónde carajo estabas? – chilló emocionado, el joven, ahora identificado como Kageyama, intento huir pero el pero el pelinaranja lo derribo por la espalda.

\- No andes preocupando a la gente, bastardo – dijo dejando caer su peso en Kageyama.

\- Estúpido Hinata, quítate de encima – murmuró parándose de inmediato, mostrando un aura oscura.

\- Quiero una explicación – dijo poniendo las manos en la cintura, dando énfasis de que no lo iba a dejar ir.

\- Hinata, vas a atraer la atención indeseada – dijo Kageyama, mirando a todos lados, había gente que había volteado a verlos interesada y curiosa.

\- Entonces, vamos a mi casa, y me explicas todo – dijo tomando el brazo del pelinegro y jalándolo a donde está su bicicleta y mochila, Kageyama parecía resignado, y le siguió de buena gana.

Caminaron unos minutos en silencio.

\- Oh cierto – dijo el pelinegro deteniéndose momentáneamente.

\- ¿Qué demonios sucede? – preguntó Hinata ansioso, quería saber lo que sucedió con su amigo pronto, y no se daba prisa en llegar a su casa y discutirlo.

\- He querido preguntar esto desde hace un rato – dijo Kageyama.

\- Claro, ¿Qué pasa? – contestó el pelinaranja.

\- ¿Por qué tienes mi bufanda? – preguntó levantando una ceja, señalando dicho accesorio en el cuello de Hinata, el cual se puso rojo de su cara.

\- ¡No te importa! – chilló mientras apresuraba el paso a su casa, y tratando de evitar que el otro le viera el rostro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, la cual estaba vacía, porque su madre y su hermana habían ido con un pariente, dejándole por esa noche la casa para él solito, lo cual era perfecto para recibir a Kageyama, llevo rápidamente al susodicho a su habitación.

\- Ahora, no hay nadie en mi casa, explícame – dijo rápidamente, empujando al pelinegro a su cama, para sentarse, solo para sentarse.

\- Vengo de un universo alternativo donde había una guerra, pero ya no, así que regresamos a casa – conto rápidamente, como si esa frase lo explicara todo.

\- … - Hinata tenía la mirada fija – claro, claro, ahora, explícame – dijo condescendientemente, como si le estuvieran diciendo una broma.

\- Vengo de un universo alternativo donde había una guerra, pero ya no, así que regresamos a casa – volvió a repetir, sin inmutarse.

Hubo un pequeño silencio incómodo.

\- Eso no me explica nada, sabes, ¿a qué te refieres con universo alterno? – dijo con incredulidad.

\- No tengo idea de los conceptos científicos detrás de esto no los conozco y no me interesan, pero es una versión de un mundo de otro mundo – dijo señalando su barbilla, pensando en que responder.

\- Tío, debes decirme algo, no te entiendo – dijo Hinata aun confundido.

-…. Bien, digamos que esta pelota de voleibol azul es este mundo, ¿ok? – Hinata asiente – y esta otra pelota de color amarillo es el mío, son parecidos, pero también diferentes, y existen al mismo tiempo – explica Kageyama.

\- Oh ya, entonces, ¿Cómo llegaste al mundo pelota amarillo a mundo pelota azul?, dijiste que mundo pelota amarillo estaba en guerra – dijo, al fin comprendiendo lo que quería decir.

\- Si, pelota mundo amarillo entro en guerra, la población mundial empezó a decrecer, y sinceramente no se de quien fue la brillante idea de mandar a varios de sus pobladores a otros mundos para salvaguardar a la gente de la guerra – dijo el pelinegro.

\- Entonces termino la guerra – interrumpió el pelinaranja.

\- Sí, acabo más rápido de lo que pensaban, y llamaron a todos para regresar, y mi madre decidió que teníamos que regresar, entre más rápido mejor – terminó su explicación Kageyama.

\- Ok, porque no me dijiste eso antes – dijo un poco triste, ellos eran amigos, él podría haberle dicho.

\- Pensé que no me creerías – confesó Kageyama, bajando un poco la mirada.

\- Buen punto – dijo, porque era verdad - de hecho, si no fuera porque te ves diferente no te creería, ¿Cuánto años tienes?, no pareces de 16 años – dijo Hinata intrigado, ahora que lo veía bien, Kageyama parecía unos centímetros más alto, ¿1.85 tal vez?, su rostro parecía un poco más maduro, y definitivamente, estaba un poco más guapo, su cabello era un poco más largo, el flequillo que caía en su frente antes, ahora se inclinaba a su lado derecho, pero no le tapaba ningún ojo, y se le veía bastante bien pero no se lo iba a decir.

\- 18 años – la respuesta de Kageyama lo trajo a la realidad, tardo un momento en procesar la información.

\- ¡18 años! – gritó estupefacto - pasaron 2 años en 9 meses en tu mundo, wow – dijo impresionado, mirando de nuevo el rostro del pelinegro, sip, definitivamente se veía de esa edad.

\- Deja de mirarme – dijo un poco cohibido Kageyama.

\- Lo siento, aun trato de asimilar esto – dijo mirando a otro lado - ¿y qué haces aquí? – preguntó para desviar la diferencia de edad a otra cuestión.

\- Hum –

\- ¿Disculpa? – preguntó intrigado, viendo como Kageyama parecía incómodo.  
\- Yo probablemente, ¿quería verte? – dijo haciendo cara de estreñido, Hinata quería reír de esa cara.

\- Bien grandote – sonrió, así que Kageyama aun en su casa real, quería estar con él, eso era dulce.

\- Aunque no se suponía que nos encontráramos – murmuró con la mirada feroz al suelo.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Hinata.

\- Por qué se suponía que no nos volveríamos a ver… bueno más bien, ni siquiera debería estar aquí – siguió murmurando.

\- ¿Te escapaste sin permiso? – pregunto impresionado Hinata.  
\- Puede que sea cierto – dijo desviando los ojos.

Hubo otro famoso momento de silencio.

\- No te están persiguiendo para atraparte ahora mismo, ¿cierto? – preguntó dudoso Hinata.

\- … -

\- ¿Debo empacar algo y salir corriendo de aquí? – preguntó dudativo el pelinaranja.

\- Posiblemente… - contestó al fin el pelinegro.

Continuara…


End file.
